Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a structures of image sensors, and more particularly, to image sensors including photogate structures and sensing transistors, an operation method thereof, and image processing systems including the same.
Description of Conventional Art
An image sensor is a device that converts an optical image into an electrical signal. The image sensor is divided into a charged coupled device(CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor(CMOS) image sensor.
A CMOS image sensor or a CMOS image sensor chip is a type of active pixel sensor manufactured using a CMOS semiconductor process. The CMOS image sensor chip includes a pixel array including a plurality of pixels. Each of the plurality of pixels includes a photo-electric conversion element generating photo charges in response to incident light, and an additional circuit generating a pixel signal from the photo charges. The additional circuit may include three transistors, four transistors, or five transistors.